


Storm Love

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance, Vacation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Johnny Storm and his sister head out for their own personal vaction together and finally let lose and have a bit of fun together. A Commission Story
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Susan Storm
Kudos: 5





	1. Stormy love

Johnny could hear the sound of rain beginning to pour outside the yacht. Tapping softly against the windows leaving an odd calming sensation over him. He glanced to the side, peering out the porthole. A huge rainstorm was moving in, thankfully he didn’t see any flashes of lighting so it was most likely just heavy rain.   
“Hey looks like we got an old fashion rainstorm on our hands, Sue. Maybe we could enjoy it together on deck in a bit.”   
Johnny glanced down at his sister who was kneeling before him at the foot of the couch, her hands and lips wrapped around his cock while she happily sucked on it. Her bright blue eyes looked up at her brother before slowly peeling herself off his cock to speak.   
“That sounds like fun. Been so long since we did it in the rain but I think this guy here could use a bit more attention before we head out onto the deck.” She smirked playfully at him while giving his cock a firm squeeze before going back down on it again.  
“Mmmmmm fuck no arguments here. Mmmmm gods you always give the best BJs Sue. Mmm fuck yeah.” Johnny leans back into the soft leather white couch. Closing his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Sue’s tongue. How it slide around the tip of his cock with grace while her lips sucked and ran around his whole shaft. She was a pro at giving head and no one could suck his cock better than she could.   
“Mmmm fuck going to make me cum at this rate Sue,” Johnny remarked to her, one of his warm hands reaching down to stroke her blonde locks, sliding his fingers through them while giving her a little push to take more of his shaft down her throat.   
Sue moaned against his shaft, her eyes smiling at him before she suddenly deep throated his entire cock. She gagged for a moment but held it in for a few seconds before slowly pulling off of it. “Mmmmmm your not allow to.” She giggled, her hand slowly stroking his drool coated shaft.   
“Ahhhh fuck Sue….fuck when did you finally master that ehe?” Johhny was shocked that his sister had just done that. In the past, she could get about half f his cock into her mouth before she started to gag and have to pull out.   
“I practice of course. Didn’t want out little trip to be the same old thing. A girl has to show off to her man now and then” She winked at him before standing to her feet and sitting down in his lap. Her tone ass pressed against his throbbing erection. “Besides don’t think I haven’t noticed how much longer you been lasting of late. Hard to believe the best you could do was fifteen minutes. Now you’re lasting up to an hour now.”   
John blushed at her words. “Well, I just want to give my best for the woman I love.” He reached up to cup her chin before pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss. He could feel her moaning against his lips while her body grinds and presses against him. After a moment they broke their kiss, the pair smiling at one another.   
“Such a romantic. Well, Mr. Stamina are you going to fuck me in the rain or what?” She laughed a little before standing up, grabbing hold of Johnny’s cock and forcing him to stand up.   
“Haha alright alright I am, no need to tug...too much.” He grins while giving her bare bubble butt a slap while following her outside onto the deck of the boat.   
As the pair walked onto the rain-soaked deck they could hear the roar of the rain as it came pouring down onto them. It was cool to the touch and not too cold for them. Johnny smiled as he could feel his hair getting soaked by the seconded before glancing over at Sue. Her own hair was matted down to her back, the rain rolling over her gorgeous curvy body. He could help but admire the moment before he saw her looking over to him.   
“I would say take a picture but we both know you get to see me naked whenever you want.” She chuckles while walking over to the side of the deck, placing both hands on the railing before leaning over to show her wet bare ass to her brother. She giggled it a little, water splashing off her cheeks. “Come on then get over her and slide that lovely cock of yours into me, lover boy~”   
Johnny didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly hurried to his sister and slide his cock into her warm inviting folds. He listen to her let out a sharp moan when he felt her pussy clamping down on his cock.   
“Ohhh fuck Johhny~ Mmmmm gods your so hard.” She mutters while glancing back at him with warm loving eyes.   
“Well, you did give me one hell of a BJ. No way in hell I could calm down after that.” He chuckled a bit before giving a thrust against her and letting out a soft moan of his own. “Mmmmmm fuck your so tight.”   
“Mmmmmm what you thought your cock was going to make me lose? You said the same thing when you were fucking me in the captain’s chair when we set off for this vacation.” Sue moaned a bit louder, the rain pelting her body along with Johnny’s.   
“We hadn’t even left New York before you were begging me to fuck you.” Johhny slowly picked up the pace as he spoke. Sue’s pussy was sucking him in and there was no way he was going to stop when her body was craving him so hard.   
“Mmmmmmm hey you can’t talk. Who was it that decided to eat me out while I was sunbathing when that cruise boat was passing by our ship? I swear I think a few people saw us.” She moaned louder, pushing her own hips back against him. Her body was flickering between being visible and invisible. It was a clear sign to Johnny that Sue was about to climax.   
“Oh, you loved every second of it. Mmmm besides once we get to the island I plan to fuck you all over that place and make lots of fun memories with you.” He groaned louder, his cock straining to hold out. The first climax was always intense. He tried to hold out by slowing his pace a bit.   
“Mmmmmmm you better Johnny. I want to remember this trip for the rest of my life.” Sue let out a long-drawn-out moan, her body shivering while fading in and out of invisibility. “Oh gods Johnny cum in me! Stuff me with your cum!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, her pussy squeezing down on Johnny’s cock.   
“Ahhhhhh fuck Yes!” Johhny groaned out, slamming his hips against Sue’s before unleashing his first climax into her. Thick ropes of cum shot into her, pumping deep into her womb and slowly filling her up. After a few seconds, the mind shaking climax fades away and Johhny slowly pulls out of Sue. He watches as a thick trail of cum leaks out of her and begins to drip on the soaked deck.   
“Fuck…..so sis you ready for another round?” He grins at his sister, watching her turn around to look at him.   
“Mmmmm you know it but this time I want you to fill up my ass~” She reached around to spread her cheeks, showing off her cute butt while cum kept on oozing out of her pussy.


	2. Storm Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Sue come across a Lagoon and get a call.

“I think I can see it, Johnny!” Sue shouted out from the front of the yacht before glancing back and waving to Johnny who was sitting one deck above in the captain’s chair. He smiled back and wave to her while fixing his hat. She chuckles as she found him quite dashing while wearing that captain hat. Maybe later he could wear it after dinner and have it be the only thing on him while he fucks her. She blushed at her own dirty thought before returning her gaze back to the front of the boat.   
Slowly the boat moved through up along the wide jungle river until it came to a crystal clear lagoon. It was breathtaking to see. Deep clear waters, white sandy shores, thick jungle all around them with a small waterfall at the far corner adding calming sounds for her to hear. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.   
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Johnny spoke while walking up behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist. “Heard about this from some locals. Hard to get to unless you have a boat.” Kissing her cheek he peeled away and move to the side of the deck.   
“Oh, its stunning Johnny. I may want to spend the rest of our vacation here.” She glanced over to her brother and her eyes went a bit wide. Johnny was stipping out of his shirt and pants before standing before her in the nude. He glances over at her and threw a wink.   
“What? A private lagoon all to ourselves. Of course, I want to go skinny dipping in it. Come on slowpoke, hurry up and get out of that dress.” He laughs before diving over the deck, splashing into the clears waters before waving up to her.   
“Oh, you tease.” Sue wasted no time it peeling off her sundress. Thankfully she never wore anything under it. She stood upon the deck naked and proud. With a wink to her brother, she jumped over the side of the boat and into the cool clear waters. The water felt amazing on her warm body, so cool but not cold that it would be unpleasant to swim in. She came up beside Johnny, giving him a small splash of water before gliding past him.   
“Come along hot stuff. Let’s enjoy this together~” Sue pushed forward, diving under the waters. She glances back and watched Johnny follow her. His tone strong body pushing through the waters with ease. She couldn’t help but take a moment to admire him, seeing him move closer to her before wrapping a hand around her waist and tugging her up to the surface.   
The pair broke the water with a splash before Johnny spoke up.   
“Gods your beautiful~” His blue eyes shining in the afternoon light as he stared at her.   
Sue giggled at Johnny, her arms wrapping around his neck while staring back. “You always say that Johnny.”   
“Because of its the truth. I can’t think of another woman who can hold a candle to you, Sue.”   
“Ohhhhh what about all those girls you’ve dated and been out with?”   
Johnny grins at her. “They aren’t here are they?”   
Sue smirks but slowly nods. “True...they aren’t.” She splashes him once more before swimming over to the shore. She gets up on the soft sands before letting out a gasp as she feels Johnny pulling at her legs. “Ahhh Johnny stop.” She laughs while struggling to free herself from his grip.   
“Ha no way your mine now Sue. Come here and let Johnny give you some love.”   
Sue laughed at her brother but paused when she heard something ringing in her ear. Quickly she realized it was her wireless phone. She must of forgotten to take it off this morning.   
“Ahhh hold on wait.” She waved her hand at Johnny and click the side of the device.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey, honey how are you?”   
Sue’s eyes widen when she heard Reed’s voice over the phone. “Oh hey, honey.” She glanced at Johnny, giving him a be quiet look. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.” She was honest about that. Reed rarely called when she was out with Johnny.   
“I know just wanted to see how you and Johnny are, its been three days and we barely heard from you two.”   
“Well, we are on vacation. You could have joined us as we asked.” She shook her head at Johnny while smiling. They both knew Reed rarely left his lab and the notion of vacation never really sat with him.   
“Sorry love but I do need to get these experiments done for Shield by the end of the week. Maybe another time.”   
“Oh, course love. Just don’t work yourself too hard ok.” Sue’s eyes went a bit wide as she felt Johnny pulling her legs apart. She glanced at him wondering what he was up to only to see him suddenly bury his face between her thighs. With a jolt, she felt him suck on her clit. “AHHH!”   
“What was that?” Reed spoke with a concerned voice  
Sue blushed as she covered her mouth. “Ohhh ahhh nothing love just..umm bang my toe is all. I’m walking around on the ahhh boat.” She glared daggers at Johnny but they quickly faded as he happily kept eating her out. His nimble tongue was dancing along her folds, slowly turning her on.   
“Oh well, you should be careful dear. You got to enjoy yourself while on vacation. The last thing you need is to break something or hurt yourself.”   
“Ohhhhh mmm yes of course love.” Sue moaned against her hand. Her body trembles in Johnny’s grasp. His face buried into her wet pussy, licking and kissing every inch of her sex until she could feel herself getting hot and wet for him.   
“Don’t want a repeat of what happened at the ski resort. When you and Johnny went off trail and came back with a sprained leg.”   
Sue smiled as she remembers the incident. Though she got a sprain when Johnny was fucking her against a tree and the pair lost their footing. Just remembering that moment caused her to moan a bit louder as Johnny was skillfully eating her out.   
“Um, you ok love? You sound off a bit.”   
Sue gasped slightly. “Oh sorry, Reed I’m just losing myself to the scenery. Hey, do you mind if ah mmm I call you later tonight? I think Johnny needs a hand with something.” She bit her lip hard, her hand grabbing Johnny’s hair and giving it a hard tug.   
“Sure thing Sue. Take care and tell Johnny I said Hi.” With that, the call ended and Sue could finally let her voice ring out.   
“AHHHH FUCK!” She climaxed against Johnny’s face, moaning happily as she squeezed her thighs around his skull. After a few seconds, she eased his grip and watched Johnny peel off of her.   
“Mmmmm fuck you really came hard. Did someone get hot talking to her husband while her lover was eating her out?”   
Sue blushed but smirked at Johnny. “Yes I did and now I want you to do it again, but this time I want you to really eat me out~” She grins while grabbing his hair once more before shoving his head back into her soak pussy lips again.


End file.
